half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 Here you can leave me a message by clicking on "Leave a message". Don't forget to sign, and note that I'll answer here, not on your talk page. Subtitles How about adding (or copying from Valve's channel) subtitles to the videos on our YT channel? SiPlus 13:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude wtf? What was the point in deleting my image of ATLAS and P-Body and reuploading the same image? I had already uploaded that until you deleted it. Bpc908 02:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's slightly different, and I used JPG instead of PNG, which is more suitable. I also renamed it, so that we always use that file for the infobox. Does it really matter?... Klow 07:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It does matter, because it really irks me that you take credit for an Image that I took my time to edit and get from an Hq Trailer and you go off and take credit for putting the image up.Just saying bpc908 23:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Bcp908, you don't have any rights to this image and don't own it. Valve and EA are the only owners and credit holders. And, it's not hard to crop a screenshot of commercial. SiPlus 06:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here we all take a huge amount of time to do what we do, you know; you have no idea how many screenshots I took and cropped and uploaded here... With the wiki system, in a few seconds all you did may be partially or fully altered by another user. This is how a wiki goes. This can be very frustrating, but that's how it is; every user goes through that. Don't be mad about it, and don't take it personally. The credit to me will only be seen if people take time to search who uploaded it, and few users do. All the time I see our pics on YouTube or forums, and 99% or people seeing them or even sometimes uploading them have no idea where they come from and who made them. That can irk me as well, but as I said, that's how it is. And please use the four "~" to sign. ;) Klow 09:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Background Hello, I would like to know why you put a picture of Masterchief as the background. It makes it harder to read the text. Thank you--(;,;) 11:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, SoI has a point. Masterchief (Who the heck is he?) is Halo related. Not Half-life. and he's really, REALLY opressive. Can you get rid if him? I want to read the text. 15:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :What? I can't read well sorry. You don't like Master Chief? I does! Klow 18:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I know what they mean. I don't like having to mouseover everything so I can read it. Next year, just replace Gordon's infobox picture with Jesus, or something like that. :::The whole point of the April Fools' Day is to prank and annoy people, that picture was the purpose. You should have been here last year, I think you'd have gone nuts. Klow 08:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Steam account Sorry, but i don't have not. TuningBEB2008 21:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2 highlight on front page? Hey Klow, my name is Tae and I am the new content manager for the gaming vertical. I wanted to touch base and see if you guys had any plans on promoting Portal 2's impending launch on the main site? We thought a countdown clock or some sort of notice would help draw more people and get them excited for the game. Also, just wanted to put it out there if you ever need anything from me, let me know. You guys are doing a terrific job of making the wiki look great, but I can help in other areas, like getting you access to Valve and the developers and the like. tae (talk) 22:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hello there! I've been thinking about a countdown, but I never really tried to implement it. I'd say why not, it's never too late... Currently the promotions are emphasizing on Portal-related featured articles (and improving, expanding and fixing them, since many need it). I updated the wiki background with a related image, and the Portal teaser trailer has been on the main page since June 2010. I don't know what else I could do... Facebook (our page and that of Aperture Science, to which we are connected), Steam and YouTube also draw many people. :Thanks for the compliments about our work. I just came back from a 6 months wiki vacation, and unfortunately the wiki felt it. :And about Valve? I know they know we exist, that some of them have been here, that some like the wiki, but apart from that, they never really helped us directly or gave us exclusive information. I would love that, but I rarely get any answers from them... What are the options on that end? Klow 23:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I have contacts at Valve that I can reach out to. I'm assuming you guys get info from various sources and add them to the wiki after the fact; what I'm trying to do is get Wikia added to various press mailing lists so that we get the information at the same as the major press outlets. That way, we can be right on top of things. I'll reach out to Valve and try to make that happen. Then in the future, we can investigate things like getting access to members of the development team, maybe for things like interviews and such. If you can think of anything that you might want or would love to have, shoot me an email (tae at wikia dash inc dot com) or leave me a message on my talk page and I'll see what I can do. ::And if you need any help implementing that countdown clock or anything else you and the other admins want to do, let me know and the content team will do what they can to help. ::tae (talk) 23:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok then! And as for the countdown, I have no idea how to do it, so it's all up to you... Klow 23:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Countdown is up. Also, what do you think about maybe adding a Portal 2-centric content box above the "main categories" one on the main page? At least for now, it would make it easier for people to look for Portal 2 content (and people looking for that will likely be the majority of readers for a while). Ausir(talk) 23:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the countdown, Ausir. About the Portal 2-centric content box, I'll see if this is possible and how to do it properly. Klow 00:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Klow, sorry to bombard you with stuff, but would you mind sending me an email? Got something I want to talk to you and the other admins about. It's a fairly cool idea. Hate to be hush hush but it's a surprise thing and I want to get the opinions of you and the other admins. tae (talk) 00:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. Klow 00:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I want to hear this ASAP. Don't be keeping it secret for too long lol.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 02:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Small correction Hi there. I'm just dropping in with a tiny correction suggestion. On the page for Judith Mossman, under the headline "Appearances", the last sentence in the second paragraph reads: "Only after an intense firefight with Combine troops are Gordon and Alyx able to use the teleport to escape to Kleiner's Lab, their original destination." The "teleport" should be "teleporter" I believe. Thanks. :Don't forget to sign! Actually no, the word "teleport" is used throughout the games. "Teleporter" is correct but we tend to use "teleport". Klow 10:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for not signing; I'm new to Wikia and forgot. The only reason I brought it up is because the sentence preceding it uses the word "teleporter" so I figured for consistency you might want the following sentence to use it, too. But I understand what you're saying and appreciate you explaining it for me. Thanks. Sethlore 18:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well the best thing would be to replace all "teleporter" instances by "teleport", but it's not a big deal since in some cases it may add variation to the text. Klow 12:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Contest page in the main namespace? Hey man, just wanted to give you and the other admins a head's up on a sweet contest we're planning around Portal 2. We are going to be giving away copies of the game plus plus Weighted Companion Cubes to go along with the other initiative that we discussed already. It's our way of giving the community a chance to win some really cool stuff. Anyway, our marketing manager is asking if it would be okay for us to put a contest page in the main namespace. We're trying to figure out where to put the contest page to get the most visibility and publicity for it, and she thinks this would be the best place for it. What do you think? tae (talk) 22:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Tae, personally I think placing contest in the main namespace is flooding, better use OverWiki: namespace. SiPlus 09:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed the OverWiki namespace is fine, and logical. I don't see why it should be in the main namespace as long as it is properly showcased on the main page!... Klow 10:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I took your suggestion to our marketing manager and this is what she had to say: "Unfortunately, they don't have comments enabled, and that's how we would gather entries, so the other option is to go with a blog. Would it be possible to have a blog post highlighted on the main page with a cool medrec (medium rectangle on the right rail) that we will take down as soon as the contest ends?" What do you guys think about that idea? We totally respect your concerns about messing with the page, but we think the giveaway is pretty cool, and we think advertising it on the wiki will turn it from a Wikia giveaway to a joint venture between us and the Combine OverWiki. Part of this is to reward the community but part of it is to attract new people to it as well, so having you guys take an active part is important. Please let me know what you guys think. tae (talk) 17:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, go ahead, let's see what it looks like. Klow 19:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Main page heads up Hi Klow. Just giving you a heads up that the Portal 2 Giveaway is now live, so I just added a notice for it to the right column of the main page, using the same styling (HeadingB). I'll take it down on the 29th after the giveaway has ended. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Looks fine, thanks! I tweaked it a bit, though. ;) Klow 16:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, klow, I'm new on this wiki and I want that when I have a problem I ask you some questions about this game. :Please sign your comments and start a new topic by clicking on "Leave a message". What game are you referring to? Klow 19:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) a message to you ---- "anangrycitizen: those morons anangrycitizen: removed my cave johnson image anangrycitizen: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_Johnson anangrycitizen" and ive been blocked from editing the page now anangrycitizen" its not my fault their wiki is a fucking clusterfuck anangrycitizen" wow i cant even contact the admin that blocked me anangrycitizen" on his talk page anangrycitizen" i cant even leave a message anangrycitizen: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. anangrycitizen" morons" ---- You ban him, then post the same exact picture once again under your name "Klow." I've been looking around for an explanation and lo behold I find this shit-stain of an excuse. ---- "Here we all take a huge amount of time to do what we do, you know; you have no idea how many screenshots I took and cropped and uploaded here... With the wiki system, in a few seconds all you did may be partially or fully altered by another user. This is how a wiki goes. This can be very frustrating, but that's how it is; every user goes through that. Don't be mad about it, and don't take it personally. The credit to me will only be seen if people take time to search who uploaded it, and few users do. All the time I see our pics on YouTube or forums, and 99% or people seeing them or even sometimes uploading them have no idea where they come from and who made them. That can irk me as well, but as I said, that's how it is. And please use the four "~" to sign. ;)" ---- If it fucking irks you don't do it to someone else, and don't ban someone for a false reason. Vandalism? Hardly. I await your response and a proper argument and reason as to why the ban happened, why you decided to repost his picture, and why you are so stupid. A nice thing to do to be the man in this would be to replace the non-existent pic (as of now) with this: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Char_cave.jpg Lots of love babe. :Hey kids, will you stop whining all the time? I provided an explanation on Cave Johnson's talk page. And no need to upload the pic again, twice. Klow 02:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The combine guard is killable I can get legit proof if you need it. I don't understand why you removed that information from the article. :Please, please! Sign your comments! Ok then, if you say so. But I was under the impression it was not possible. My mistake. Klow 02:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) My mistake Just seemed inconsistent, is all. The overview for those articles was somewhat disjointed as bullet points, and a bit hard to read. Compared to ones like Snark or Long Fall Boot, which are much easier to read through, it felt like they'd just been tacked together. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 03:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well it's sometimes easier to separate unrelated pieces of information with those bullets... That clearly segments each element. You think bullets makes reading harder?... And the 2 examples you give need a lot of work, btw, so they are not very good examples... :/ Klow 03:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That's the good thing about wikis, it can be changed ad infinitum. You do have a point about the bullets, but it's generally not something you want when you're trying to give an overview, hence why I changed it. It's good for trivia and behind the scenes stuff, but in an overview it just makes it harder to get the point across. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 04:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Need your input Hey. I'm afraid I can't contact you on Steam, as my laptop is in a desperate state of disrepair and I'm being forced to use another, inferior one until my own is fixed. If you need to contact me, it'll have to be here on the wiki. - Halo-343 20:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :You're not using any IM program?... Klow 20:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I'm not using one of those things that I know I exactly what you're talking about. - Halo-343 20:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Too bad, that would have been convenient to get more organized. What have you been working on on the wiki, and what are your plans?... Klow 20:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Recently I've just been updating and cleaning Portal-related pages when I can, but haven't done as much lately on account of my broken laptop. Although as soon as I've completed and enjoyed Portal 2, expect me to be pushing forward on all the new information. - Halo-343 20:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good! As for me, I'm catching up with my watchlist (dunno if I explained you), but I give more attention to the Portal related ones. For instance I improved and cleaned up so far Cave, Rattman, Atlas and P-body. Aperture Science and Labs are ok, but they will need expansion when P2 is out. I still have to cleanup Glados and Chell, and make sure the Lab Rat information fits the rest. Could you review Rattman? I just finished. Klow 21:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Just looked over Rattmann, and it's looking great, actually. I just a few minor edits, but otherwise it's good. With a bit more refinement, it could even be a featured article. EDIT: As I've belatedly learned, it is. Good job. - Halo-343 13:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I've been avoiding the ones with the bullets, though. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 00:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Lol. Hey, feel free to submit me any article you think is fixed! Klow 00:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Barn Advisor, Lamarr, and 314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor are at least somewhat better, though Lamarr would use some work. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 00:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice! But while "somewhat better" is great, that's not enough! :P And did you check they follow the layout guide? Klow 01:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) File help I've uploaded an image to use in the Aperture Science Sentry Turret article, but somehow I forgot to set a title field, so it set the title to my computer's screenshot naming garglemesh (File:Screen shot 2011-04-17 at 8.42.20 AM.png). Can you help a newbie out by changing the name to something that actually makes sense? Like "Sentry Gun Diagram" or something? Thanks. Aruscio 13:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Clicking on images Hey I have seen that clicking on images works as regular link to the file page on this wiki. I wondered if this is a certain script you have on your wiki, or if this is something set by Wikia. On the runescape wiki we have lightboxes some users don't like, but they do want to stick with the Wikia skin. If this is a script that removes the lightboxes, could you please link me to it or post it on my talk? I'd like to use it in my personal JS file on other wikis. Thanks, Joeytje50 talk 16:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) "Pre-Portal 2" Section in the Timeline Article Correction It's supposed to be 1,1 Volts, not Watts. Just thought it should be accurate since it's about SCIENCE. :p Best regards, and keep up the good work. Radec594 20:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Why don't you correct it yourself?... :/ And use the four "~" to sign. Klow 21:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, sorry. The Section was marked as locked for new users, I guess I'll attempt to do it asap then. Radec594 20:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Image Copyright The reson for my messaging you is that i may have copyright permission to use the image: Gordon_tentacles.jpg for use on a one time produced t-shirt that i will buy from a t-shirt designing website. This shirt will not be sold/let after i have bought it from the website. Your reply would be appreciated. Concerned image: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gordon_tentacles.jpg -- 13:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Valve owns the rights to this pic, not us. Klow 14:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) "Portal 2" Template Portal 2 has been released now. It seems stupid to still have the "Furthermore since Portal 2 has not yet been released..." part of the template, and there is in fact almost no reason whatsoever to use it. :Please sign your comments. ;) You are right, I'll have our bot replace them by the spoiler template. Klow 17:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ask a silly question... Well, either I'm some kind of bi-polar troll who alternates between messing with the Wiki and making helpful alterations (such as adding new redirects, which I think anyone would admit are useful), or I genuinely have good intentions and think all the changes I've made are for the best. Which seems more likely to you, friend? :) Sarcasm aside, I meant no harm with any of my edits, and I apologize for any perception of trolling. For example, I added several empty line breaks to a number of pages, such as Prospero, because in the MonoBook appearance setting, which I use, the first line of text on those pages would begin immediately after the template banners at the top, up in the top right corner of the screen, making the pages look cramped and unprofessional. Adding those spaces moved the text down beneath the banners, the way it's meant to appear. Actually, I'm not sure why they didn't go back to looking like it originally did after the spaces were removed. Most unusual. Captain J 21:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Sorry about that. I was unaware that the information was needed. I am a Janitor on the Left 4 Dead wiki as well as a major contributor (note, my avatar pic) and we don't require that for our images. what would you like to have me do? Use that information template? Please let me know. Thanks --06abrahb 04:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Do you see the big text when you upload? Or maybe you use a system that prevents you from seeing it? Klow 07:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Turret opera Could you please add a comment on the talk page as to what exactly you feel needs to be cleaned up? Simply putting the tag up and leaving the article isn't particularly helpful. Thanks, HawkeyE 22:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :This is how we work here. To cleanup by default until it has been reviewed by an admin. I know it may seem weird, but that's how it is... Klow 23:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, its more that it has yet to be reviewed, then? So the tag serves more as a notice for editors to fine-tune the article and then submit it to an admin for approval rather than a statement that the article is unsatisfactory? -HawkeyE 04:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Core Transfer Receptacle Hey, yes i based it on the dialog from the game. The Aperture Science Announcement System says the following: "To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in receptacle." therefore i based it on that as well as the little gameplay knowledge we know. Also you never explained yet the situation with my images, what do you need from me on that? --06abrahb 04:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :This is what I thought. Cheers. Klow 12:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Create page dialog message Hi Klow, We noticed that you adjusted the create page interface here and it no longer allows users to choose between the standard and blank page. This is a part of the basic functionality of the site - so can you please return that option? I also noticed the message there may be a bit harsh for new users. I know that it can be tricky dealing with folks who might not know how to fully use wikia -- but giving them a long discouraging message saying their page could be deleted is not very welcoming. If you shorten the note (maybe keep one link to your policies), it will be more welcoming to new folks -- and probably a bit clearer. Having a long note with lots of links can be confusing when you are just starting a new page. If you need any help or advice with this, just let me know and I am more than happy to help. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :To Sarah (I'm not Klow): this "basic functionality" is not needed on the site, because the "format" (standard) layout contains only "remove this line" text. I am not going to bring back the selection. I also asked Wikia staff using Special:Contact to completely remove "format" layout from this wiki, because it's boring to remove the line every new page or category, and CreatePage.pageLayout='blank' and CreatePage.options.format.submitUrl='/index.php?title=$1&action=edit' don't seem to work properly, or maybe I set them at wrong time. SiPlus 18:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) YO Get online. I'm ready to roll with Portal 2, you were online, now you're not. Come here fool. Get online!--YabbaMyIcingTalk 20:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandalising Spree on Wikis I was told your the main man to talk to on this wiki so I just wanted to turn your attention to this http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vandalising_Spree_on_Wikis and make sure this wiki will be prepared if this vandal turns his attention here. It will help if you can send this along to the Team Fortress and Left 4 Dead wikis admins too. Thanks. --Occam's Razor 10:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Cheer's we'll be on the lookout. Klow 18:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Help with new page? I created the page for the Portal 2 soundtrack earlier today. Can you help me out with it? It needs lots of love. OrangeParka 01:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Pressure Plates Well, I heard it from a random player on an IGN footage. It was only until sometime after I created the article that I realized that "Pressure Plate" really wasn't such an accurate name, especially since it was coming from the guy in that video who referred to the storage cubes as "bricks". I'd love it if someone could give the proper name for the "pressure plate". It would have been "Storage cube receptacle", but that along with "Pressure plate" are still conjectural. McFlurryMax 04:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :It'll do for now. ;) Klow 09:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC)